


A Gentleman's Agreement

by PureShores



Series: The Gentleman [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little Dan and Charlotte (past), F/M, Post Season 3, The Devil and the Douche, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureShores/pseuds/PureShores
Summary: People seek favours from the Devil, but every so often, the Devil wants a favour from you. Dan makes a deal.





	A Gentleman's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lucifer story. In it, we explore a little of Dan and Lucifer’s complicated pseudo-friendship, against a backdrop of Deckerstar. I really hope you’ll enjoy it. 
> 
> Post season three, and everybody important knows that Lucifer is the Devil.

Dan’s just wrapped up the paperwork on their latest homicide, some poor street kid who couldn’t pay their dealer so was made to pay in a different way. Nineteen years old.

The young ones always hit him hard. All that wasted potential, over something as stupid as drugs.

The case itself is fairly open and shut, the dealer is well known to the LAPD and so was easy to pick up. Five minutes in a room with Lucifer, and he was singing like a bird. Normally their civilian consultant doesn’t bother himself with such pedestrian type cases, but Chloe asked him to, and as always, Lucifer couldn’t refuse her.

Dan shakes his head as he files away the paperwork. From this moment on, young Henry Johnson is a case number, a statistic. A cautionary tale.

His stomach growls. He skipped lunch to get this finished and now he’s hungry. He crosses the room to the communal fridge, eager to open up his pudding and tuck in.

He’s not hugely surprised when he finds it gone. It’s a fairly regular occurrence, and he knows just where to find his prime suspect.

Lucifer is right where Dan expects him to be, reclining in a chair next to Chloe’s desk, making it look as comfortable as a chaise lounge, as opposed to the cheap piece of crap it actually is. Surprisingly, Chloe is nowhere to be seen; most of the time she and Lucifer are joined at the hip these days when he’s at the precinct, ever since they started dating.

His ex-wife is dating Satan. His daughter frequently eats dinner at the same table as the Devil himself. And that’s not a metaphor, that is his literal real life.

He’d always known something was weird about Lucifer, right from the beginning. But he never ever would have guessed the truth, even with Lucifer telling them so the entire time.

But after the fiasco that was Pierce (or rather, Cain) they now know; he and the select group that he has come to refer to as the ‘inner sanctum,’ namely himself, Chloe, Trixie, Ella and Linda. Mazikeen and Amenadiel obviously don’t count because they’ve _always_ known.

Sometimes late at night, Dan wonders about his life choices that have led him here, to be part of Satan’s inner sanctum. After all, they’re certainly not best buddies, and yet when push comes to shove, they can work effectively together. Their attitudes to police work are so far distant from one another that they’re not even on the same spectrum, but when it matters, they get the job done. They’re reluctant friends, cautious allies, constantly thrown together by their involvement with two women they care about, Chloe and Trixie.

“Ah, if it isn’t our resident douche.” Lucifer grins as he sees Dan approach, like a cat just waiting to pounce.

He ignores the slight, and cuts to the chase. “Where’s my pudding?”

“What makes you think I took it?”

“Because it’s _always_ you. And it’s not like you even need it. You could probably buy your own pudding _factory_ if you wanted to, so I figure you just do it to piss me off.”

“Oh certainly,” says Lucifer, without a trace of hesitation or shame. “Never doubt that. However today, I must confess I also had a secondary motive. I have something I need to discuss with you, in private. I thought this would be the way to do so that would be least likely to attract attention.”

Dan narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Is it illegal?”

“No, not at all. Just something I would rather keep under wraps for the moment.”

Terror strikes Dan in the heart as he thinks about that. He knows damn well about the kind of things Lucifer keeps ‘under wraps.’ What has he done? What does he need? He’s not prepared for this.

“Is it-something to do with…?” He can’t even say the word, just points vaguely towards the sky. When that fails to elicit a response, he hesitantly points downwards instead.

A moment later, Lucifer is laughing so hard, that several cops at the neighbouring desks turn to stare. Dan feels himself go red, as he realises how badly he has misread the situation.

“Oh Daniel, sometimes I truly do understand why the Detective chose to marry you, if you’re able to be as funny as this. What in Dad’s creation has you believing that _you_ would be my first port of call about something like that?”

“Asshole,” Dan spits at him, in a harsh whisper. Of course, there are far stronger words he’d like to use, and his fingers are itching to form a fist and throw a punch at Lucifer’s annoyingly handsome face, but he knows who would come off worse there, and it’s not the Devil.

“Rest assured Daniel, there are a multitude of people I would consult about such a thing before you. Maze…. Amenadiel…the Detective…that pot plant over there…”

“All right, all right, I get the point,” Dan snaps. “But you clearly need something from me, Lucifer, so let’s hear it.”

He’s surprised to see Lucifer’s trademark bravado start to melt away, and he starts to get that soft, glazed look in his eyes that he sometimes gets. Suddenly, Dan knows. Whatever this is, it concerns Chloe.

He should have guessed. When it comes to Lucifer, _all_ things are about Chloe, in one way or another.

“I’m sure you’re aware that next week is the Detective’s birthday,” says Lucifer, in hushed tones, as though she might loom out of nowhere at any moment.

“I am.” Dan is really tossing up whether or not to buy her a present at all this year. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because there’s nothing he can give her that Lucifer can’t do bigger, better, or more lavishly. It shouldn’t bother him, because Chloe isn’t at all materialistic, but it does. They may not be married anymore, but they’re still friends, and he wants to give her a gift she’ll like.

“She was upset with me for missing it last year,” says Lucifer.

Dan snorts. _Upset_ is an understatement. If he hadn’t already known that she was hot for Lucifer, he’d have picked it up by how annoyed she’d gotten with his little disappearing act. Though they’d all sure had a great time drinking his quality booze and ransacking his apartment, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time.

“I managed to smooth things over somewhat, but I figure this year seeing as she’s with me officially now, I’m sensing that I’ll have to do better.”

“Sounds plausible.” Dan has a good idea where this is going, but he’s not going to make this easier on Lucifer by offering. If the Devil wants a favour from him, he can ask for it.

“I want to take her away for the weekend,” Lucifer continues. “Just the two of us. And it occurs to me that someone will need to see to the child while we’re away. Feed it, bathe it, and so forth.”

“’Her,’” Dan corrects him, firmly. “It’s ‘her’ not ‘it.’ And it’s ‘Trixie’ not ‘the child.’ As you damn well know.”

“Yes, yes,” says Lucifer dismissively. “I’m perfectly aware of the name of your spawn.”

“Then use it,” says Dan, unwilling to let him off the hook. “If you want Chloe, Trixie is part of the package. Accept it.”

As long as he lives, he’ll never understand why his daughter is so fond of Lucifer. He’s seen him shrink away from her hugs, and treat her as though she’s an irritating dog rather than a person. And yet, Trixie thinks the world of him. It’s baffling.

“I do realise that,” says Lucifer. “Truly I do. I even find I’m getting to be quite fond of the little urchin. But old habits die hard, you know.” He shrugs in a ‘well, what can you do?’ kind of way and Dan takes pride in the way his stony expression never wavers.

“Try harder,” he says. He may not get a say in whom his ex-wife dates, but he sure as hell gets a say in whom his daughter associates with. He still hasn’t completely forgiven Maze for upsetting her last year, even if she did apologise.

“And if observing basic decency isn’t enough incentive for you,” Dan goes on, “I know it would mean a lot to Chloe if you did.”

Whatever sarcastic rejoinder was forming on the Devil’s lips disappears.

“Loath as I am to admit it, I believe you’re right, Daniel,” he says, somewhat irritably. “And I suppose I must take your point.”

Dan chalks that up as a victory.

“So, are you willing?” Lucifer asks, after a minute’s awkward silence. “Will you take her for the weekend?”

Dan has no plans for next weekend. He’s still too raw from Charlotte to even consider dating, and there are no open cases right now (though that could change.) And it’s not a misfortune to get to spend the weekend with his little girl. She’s already growing up faster than he’d like. He has every intention of saying yes, but the temptation to make Lucifer work for it is just too strong to ignore.

“So, let me get this straight. You, the Devil, are asking me for a favour. Doesn’t that mean I get a favour in return?”

The displeasure on Lucifer’s face is immensely satisfying.

“Technically, yes, if we’re making a deal. But I rather hoped you might do it out of-how did you put it? Ah yes…’basic decency.’”

“No way. I’m not that virtuous. If you get something, I get something.”

Dan has had to deal with a lot of crap since Lucifer came into their lives. A lot of embarrassment, and belittlement, a lot of heartache in the aftermath of Charlotte’s death, the unpleasantness of having a front-row seat to see his ex fall in love with another man, and of course, a truckload of missing pudding. It’s about time the tables turn in his favour.

Lucifer sighs. Rolls his eyes. Glances almost longingly at the floor as though he’s tempted to open a door to Hell and throw Dan through it. But he’s been checkmated. It’s like he always says. A deal is a deal. His word is his bond.

“Very well, Daniel,” he concedes, with a scowl. “Then I suppose I have to ask you this.” He turns his dark eyes on Dan in that bizarre gaze he does that gets people to spill their deepest secrets.

“What do you desire?’

It’s hard to describe the sensation Dan experiences. It’s like Lucifer is in his head, but he’s not controlling his thoughts. Instead it’s like he’s coaxing Dan’s inhibitions away, making him feel that he can say whatever he likes without any reprisal. It’s not so much forceful as a way of cajoling that’s impossible to resist. Suddenly, he understands why all those suspects have caved in. It’s an unnatural, unstoppable force.

“I want to know if Charlotte is okay. I want you to find her, wherever she is, and ask her. I know you can.”

He was planning on asking for a loan of Lucifer’s Corvette for a few days, but this is the real truth. This is truly what he wants. Charlotte was taken from him so suddenly; he never even got to say a proper goodbye. And now he knows that Heaven and Hell and everything in between are real, he’s desperate to know where she ended up.

Lucifer hesitates. He looks genuinely sorrowful and genuinely apologetic.

“Unfortunately Daniel, you’ve asked me for the one thing I cannot give you. Charlotte is in the Silver City. I can’t set foot there. Dad…my siblings… they might interpret it as an act of aggression. They’ll come after me, and the ones I hold dearest.”

It doesn’t take a genius to read between the lines. Everyone knows that to hit Lucifer where it hurts, Chloe is the key. It makes sense that the divine community knows that too.

“I will not put the Detective in harm’s way,” says the Devil, firmly. “Not under any circumstance. She is too precious to me. So I can’t grant your request.”

Dan wilts a little. He can understand Lucifer’s reasoning of course, and he doesn’t much like the idea of putting Chloe in the divine crosshairs either, but this is what he wants. He _needs_ this.

“However,” Lucifer goes on. “Will a second-hand account suffice?”

“What?”

Lucifer sighs. “My brother Amenadiel was with her when it happened. He took her to the Silver City himself. I can ask him to carry out your request. It might take some time however, as I need to contact him without alerting anyone else. Is that acceptable?”

Dan considers him for a moment. It’s not what he wanted, but it’s damn close, and it will give him the closure he needs.

It’s enough.

He sticks out a hand. “Deal.”

Lucifer reciprocates, grinning, as they shake on it. “A gentleman’s agreement, then.”

“More like a deal with the Devil.”

“The Devil dealing with the Douche. Sounds like a bad joke, doesn’t it?”

* * *

 

“Lucifer!”

Dan cringes. He knows that shout. That’s the call of one incredibly pissed-off Chloe Decker. He is well acquainted with that sound.

“What did you do this time?” he whispers.

“Well I had to get her out of the office somehow,” says Lucifer smoothly. “I may have called in a few favours, made a few calls…threatened some rather powerful people. Essentially, I sent her on a wild goose chase.”

He and Lucifer both turn to see her striding angrily across the bullpen, her jaw clenched, eyes fixed on her partner, who is smiling at her at a way that can only be described as _devilish_.

“Darling,” the Devil all but purrs. “Light of my life.”

“Oh, don’t start. What have I told you about saying things like that to me at work?” Chloe hisses at him, but Dan can just see the smile twitching at her lips for a moment. But it’s gone as quickly as it came and she’s soon glaring at Lucifer again.

“You’d better have a damned good excuse for the stunt you pulled this morning, or so help me…”

“Have I ever told you how gloriously attractive you are when you’re mad?” Lucifer reaches forward to brush her hair out of her eyes; she irritably dodges the action.

“Keep your hands to yourself!” she snaps. “We’re supposed to be keeping things professional.”

Lucifer is unperturbed. “As you wish, darling. Whatever my love desires, so she shall have.” He lets his hand fall away, and smiles at her instead.

“We’re not done talking about this,” she says, but with less heat than before. In fact, Dan gets the sense she’s kind of enjoying the argument. They’re weird like that. Even when they’re fighting, they’re not _really_ fighting, like its some strange form of foreplay.

Dan shudders at the thought. He doesn’t want to know. It’s not his business. He senses that it’s time to retreat as they turn their complete attention onto one another. He can get the details from Lucifer later. He’s particularly interested to know where he plans on taking her. He suspects that the Devil isn’t limited by such silly human things as time zones and aeroplanes.

Is he taking her to New York? Australia? Or maybe even outer space? Who knows what he’s capable of?

And soon he’ll get news of Charlotte. He hopes she’s safe in the Silver City, and that she’s happy.

He’s pretty sure he’ll see her again, one day. After all, he doesn’t plan on going to Hell.

One lifetime involving Lucifer is _more_ than enough.

* * *

 

The next Friday finds him ringing the doorbell of Chloe’s place. His daughter flings the door open and greets him enthusiastically before turning around to bellow over her shoulder, “Mom! Dad’s here!”

Chloe appears behind her, looking a little frazzled, hair pulled back in a messy bun.

“Oh hey, Dan,” she greets him. “Come in for a minute. Monkey, go get your stuff.”

As their little girl scampers to her room, he takes a better look at Chloe. She doesn’t look like somebody about to embark on a romantic weekend away with her super-rich boyfriend. If anything, she looks stressed.

“What’s up?” he asks. “I thought you’d be a little more excited.”

“I would be if Lucifer would tell me where the hell we’re going,” she says, picking up one of Trixie’s books and placing it on the kitchen bench. “I’ve got no idea what to pack. It could be anywhere. Like literally, _anywhere_.”

“You’ve never been great with surprises,” says Dan fondly, with a chuckle.

“Sure picked the wrong guy then, didn’t I?” she grumbles. “The least predictable man in all creation.”

Dan can’t help but notice her fingers are playing with that odd necklace Lucifer gave her for her birthday last year. It clearly holds some significance that he’s not privy to. It didn’t escape his notice that she stopped wearing it while she was seeing Pierce, or how quickly it returned after they broke up.

“Come on, whatever he does, surely it can’t top the fact that he’s the actual, literal Devil. You survived that, didn’t you?”

“Barely.”

But she’s smiling as she says it. No matter how much she complains, Dan knows she loves Lucifer; would follow him anywhere, just like he does for her. They’re a good match. And it’s nice to see her so happy.

She opens a dresser drawer, takes out her passport and squints at it, considering. After a few moments hesitation, she slips it into the bag waiting by the front door. Better to be safe than sorry, he supposes.

“He asked me to give this to you, by the way,” she says, handing him an envelope. “Said you’d know what it was about.”

His heart leaps. With difficulty he waits until Chloe has bustled out of the room and then opens it.

In Lucifer’s long, elegant script is a short message.

_Be at Lux at 9 on Tuesday night. Amenadiel will meet you there._

He clutches the note tightly. Lucifer came through. He did what he promised. He may be the Devil but he doesn’t lie.

The tell-tale engine noises of the Corvette herald the Devil’s arrival. He strides through the door without knocking, resplendent in what Dan suspects is a new suit.

“Come on, Detective,” he calls out. “Just wait and see what I’ve got planned for us this weekend. It’ll be positively _sinful_.”

They both chuckle at Chloe’s huff of indignation. Dan is still clutching the envelope.

“Thank you,” he says. “For this.”

“A deal’s a deal, Daniel,” says Lucifer magnanimously. “My word is-“

“Your bond,” Dan finishes for him. “I know. But still.” He gestures toward Chloe’s door. “Take care of her, okay?”

“With all that I am,” says Lucifer, solemnly.

“Good.”

There’s no more to be said, as Trixie and Dan climb into his car, and Lucifer ushers Chloe into the Corvette. They meet each other’s eye briefly, and nod.

A gentleman’s agreement.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
